Last Kiss
by Destined Hellfire
Summary: Yang and Blake go on a cruise to the U.K, the two being on their first vacation as a couple. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long had been dating for 2 years, the couple where best friends, teammates and lovers. Yang, walked throughout the door of their apartment to find Blake sitting on the couch reading a book, as she normally did. She put her arms behind her back, keeping the gift she got her out of Blake's sight. Blake glanced up as soon as she heard the door open and smiled to see her girlfriend return home, Yang hit the door with her foot, closing it. She began walking towards the couch to greet Blake. Blake set her book down and stood up to greet Yang, the two wrapped their arms around each other, and exchanged a kiss. The kiss broke after a few seconds and Yang began to speak,

"Hey darling guess what?" She smirked.

"What is it?" Blake asked curiously as she trued to get a peek at what was behind her girlfriend's back, failing in the process.

"We're going on a cruise! I got us two tickets!" She joyfully said as she showed Blake the tickets, "Pack your shit! The boat leaves tomorrow!." she smirked as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Oh…how lovely, I suppose I'll go pack.." A small smile arose at the lovely surprise Yang brought home. She headed towards their bedroom, where she took out her suitcase from under the bed and turned towards her dresser, taking out the clothing she wished to pack. Yang walked in after her clearly excited as she went through her own wardrobe and chose what she wanted to pack, then began eagerly packing herself.

"Oh my god we are going to have so much fun! I can't wait!" she jumped up and down as she shoved un folded clothes into her suitcase, shirts, shorts, swim suits and all. Yang couldn't help but express her excitement this was her and Blake's first vacation together as a couple, and she was going to do everything in her power to make the most memorable one for Blake, she always wanted to make Blake happy, no matter what that means. "Aren't you excited love?!" She asked overexcited.

"Of course Yang, I'm looking forward to it." Blake replied, as she neatly began packing her clothing into her suitcase, folding each article very neatly and after words she began packing a few books. She turned to see Yang's suitcase in complete disarray, stuffed with crumpled up clothes, she watched as Yang tried to zip the suit case shut, she struggled for quite sometime, but finally managed to barely shut it.

"Yay!" Yang said as she riddled Blake's face with kisses, causing Blake to blush uncontrollably, Yang was more affectionate than usual when she was excited, she had no problem communicating her feelings to the world, but she has always been that way.

"W-where is this cruise going to anyway..?" She asked curiously, always wanting to travel to places she had never been to before, she loved to see the world, it was always on her bucket list to travel all around the world, the cultures where her eye candy.

"Uhh….." She said as she looked at the tickets, "Uh….the United Kingdom..Awesome! I've Always wanted to go there!" She jumped up and down again showing her excitement. She began working on her "british accent" (if you even wanted to call it that) "Ello Govn'r, would you like some tea and crumpets?" "Oh, Long live the Queen!". Blake giggled at her girlfriend's absolute silliness, Yang's humor was one of the many reasons she loved her, she always knew how to cheer her up.

"Lovely, I've always wanted to visit there as well." Blake calmly replied.

"I'm tired Blake…if your all packed lets get some Z's, we got a big day tomorrow." She said as she began to strip down to her undergarments, she then turned and pulled out her pajamas, which consisted of a yellow tank top and black shorts. She jumped into the bed carelessly and Blake giggled. She in turn began to strip down and change into her pajamas which consisted of a very elegant Black night gown. Blake slowly crawled next to her girlfriend, who immediately wrapped her arm around her and began snuggling.

"Goodnight Blake, I love you." She said as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek and then fell asleep.

Blake blushed and a small smile appeared on her face. "Goodnight Yang. i love you too." She slowly said, the warmth of Yang provided unbeatable comfort, she always felt safe in her arms, and she never wanted to leave them. She began to slowly descend into a sleep state, a smile glued to her face.

_**End of chapter one.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**Well guys that's chapter 1 of Last Kiss! I apologize for it's shortness, the other chapters will be longer, I promise! If you enjoyed the story please feel free to leave a review! Thanks for reading! See you in chapter 2! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_She kissed Blake one last time, as she let go, and watched as her one and only love descended into the depths of the ocean abyss, Yang shed a tear as Blake's body slowly faded from view. _

_"Yang wake up…."_

Yang awoke in the early morning with a start to the sight of a very concerned Blake Belladonna, Yang was slightly panting, with a little paleness in her skin. Blake held Yang tight, assigning comfort and security into her girlfriend. A small tear began to shed from Yang's eye, "Shhhhh….It's okay Yang..it was just a nightmare. It's over now, you're safe now.." She said as she wiped the tear that was racing down Yang's cheek, and kissed her forehead. "Come on, you have to get ready or we will miss the boat." With that she kissed Yang for a few seconds, before climbing out of bed and taking her suitcase into the living room, Yang got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to shower.

She closed the door and began removing her clothes, turning the shower water to a comfortably warm enough temperature, she climb in and began rinsing herself off, the thoughts of her nightmare where haunting her as she did so.

_It was just a dream…don't worry about it so much Yang._ She thought as she began to run shampoo through her silky blonde hair _But…Blake…I can't see her get hurt..she means far too much to me.._ Minutes passed and so did the thoughts, finally she shut off the water and step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. _I need to push this out of my mind, it was just a dream. _ And with that final reassuring thought she stepped back out into their bedroom and began getting changed. Slipping into her normal attire, she grabbed her suitcase and brought it out into the living room, setting it next to Blake's on the couch. She began walking to the kitchen to make breakfast, only to be stopped by Blake.

"No time boat leaves in a half hour, we will grab something quick on the way to the port." Yang nodded and smiled, leave it to Blake to be the one who was organized. With that they grabbed their suitcases and headed out the door, locking it behind them. They proceeded to pack their belongings into the trunk of their car, and after a few seconds of argument as to who would drive, Yang got behind the wheel, backed out of the driveway and drove away from the house. She drove them to their favorite fast food joint, "Mr. Burger" they pulled into the drive-thru and ordered their food, Yang ordering her usual a Mega Double Flame Burger, while Blake ordered the Double Chicken Sandwich . After a few minutes of waiting they got their order and started heading to the port eating on the way. Arriving only a few minutes before departure, Yang and Blake quickly grabbed their luggage out of the trunk and locked the call, running to the dock, arriving JUST on time, Yang rapidly pulled out the tickets and showing them to the Ticket Manager, giving them stamps of approval, they made it onto the _Burning Beauty_ and a couple of minutes after their arrival, the ship began to set sail towards it's destination.

Yang and Blake headed to the "lounging" sector of the ship, where the rooms in which all the passengers would be staying. They received their room assignment, _Neptune Suite #3 _the bellhop took their luggage and showed them to their room, upon arrival he handed her them two keys to the room, Yang tipped him and he headed off to attend to the other passengers. "You ready baby?" Blake nodded and Yang opened the door, revealing the suite, it was very spacious, with a beautiful calm ocean themed color scheme, a king sized bed with accenting bedsheets, works of famous ocean art where displayed on the walls, with a giant bookcase on one side of the room, filled with books, on the other was a gorgeous fireplace, with a spacious hot tub next to it. The bathroom was just as spacious, with a large shower and a bathtub for two, with matching "his and hers" sinks. This was the most classy of all the rooms of the ship, and with that it was also the most expensive. Blake was in awe at the rooms beauty, in shock that her girlfriend went through all this trouble and money for her, she headed towards the bookcase and started scanning some of the shelves contents, great works from history filled the shelves, Shakespeare, Sophocles, and Alighieri just to name a few. Blake smiled at all the beautiful literature that was in front of her, before turning towards Yang and kissing her, smiling through the kiss, after a few moments their lips parted, and Yang's cheeks where mildly pink.

"Thank you Yang, this is absolutely wonderful!" She smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips again.

"You're welcome Blake, I suggest you don't get too caught up in the books, because you need to be ready to leave at 7."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to our dinner reservation at the ship's restaurant." She pulled out the brochure for the restaurant, charmingly named _The Eclipse. _"So you need to be ready by then." As she said it she pointed to the wardrobe in the bedroom, telling Blake to open it, Blake obliged and opened it Revealing two hanging dresses, "The black one is yours" Blake's dress was very elegant, it was black with purple trim, it was sleek and slim, made of silk, so it was very soft and smooth, Yang's showed off her party girl, it was short, going down to her mid thigh, it was yellow with a black trim.

"Oh Yang it's beautiful!"

"Just like you Blake."

The couple exchanged another kiss as the clock struck noon.

_**End of chapter 2**_

**Well that's chapter two readers! Hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it! Chapter 3 will be released soon I promise. Also sorry I didn't put a lot of description in the dresses, I was at a loss for words as to how to describe them. Anyway, thanks again for reading! Please leave reviews!**

**Love,**

**Destined Hellfire**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys and gals! SO sorry for the long absence I was in schooling, I have a week or two of free time so here we go! The long awaited Chapter 3 of Last Kiss! Enjoy! **_

Evening had fallen upon the deck of the _Burning Beauty _as Blake and Yang walked towards _The Eclipse_ wearing their dresses, the couple holding each other hand in hand. Arriving at the restaurant entrance, Yang opened the door for her stunning girlfriend. Blake gave a small appreciative smile to Yang as she walked through the door, Yang following her lead, with the door shutting behind the couple.

The restaurant was lovely on the inside as the tables were lined with imported italian silk covers, and decorated with the finest china money can buy. Across the dining hall was a fabulous stage built out of the finest redwood. Where a group was playing some of Frank Sinatra's finest classics. The two were escorted to their table which was towards the back of the hall, close to the stage, the booth was shaped in a heart and the table cloth was imported italian silk that was of a deep burgundy shade. The two sat down and were handed their menus and were asked what beverages they would like to be served. And chose a fine red wine that was imported from Paris, France. Their waiter returned soon after with the bottle of wine, and poured it into the couple's glasses, after doing so, he set the bottle on the table and asked if the two were ready to order their meals.

"I will take the Mongolian beef." Yang ordered politely and quickly as she closed her menu and handed it to the waiter.

"I will have the grilled salmon." Blake ordered and handed her menu to the waiter. He smiled at the couple then quickly turned on his heels and walked towards the kitchen. The two began sipping their wine and engaging in small talk, mainly about how amazing the ship was and how beautiful the ocean and sky were tonight. After approximately 20 minutes of this the waiter arrived with the couple's meals. The pair's mouths watered at the sight of the food. Yang was a quick eater as she finished her beef in about 5 minutes while Blake was more into savoring her delicious salmon.

After the couple's plates had been cleaned off, the waiter came over and took their plates to the kitchen for them to be washed. Yang, got out of the seat first and offered her hand out to Blake,w ho happily took it with a smile and the two exited the restaurant and proceeded to head to the railing where the looked out at the breathtaking night sky.

"This trip is absolutely delightful Yang, thank you so much." Blake kissed Yang on the cheek as she said it, causing the blonde to turn red as she smiled.

"I couldn't picture being here with anyone else but you my love" the two exchanged a long passionate kiss as the moonlight gleamed off Blake's hair causing her gorgeous yellow eyes to sparkle more than usual. Blake had those eyes that looked past all the crap and straight to the good in someone. And Yang had the same set of eyes herself. After sometime, their lips parted and the two exchanged a smile to one another.

After awhile Yang, persisted on experiencing the other night life on the ship, and Blake stubbornly took her hand and followed her towards the rear of the ship, She would of much rather of been in their room with her head buried in her books. But she would do anything to see the love of her life smile. The couple walked passed the nightly bingo game and the two of them looked in disgust, they were no where near ready to see bingo as "entertainment" The ship also had a Nautical museum which only partially interested Blake, who loved museums, but wasn't partially interested in learning about nautical history.

The two traveled the ship seeing various restaurants and bars, a library and even an arcade. But after nearly an hour of exploring the ship, they came across the kinda entertainment Yang was looking for. The sign read _Little Bear _ and the sounds of loud rhythmic electronic music escaped from the door, immediately drawing in Yang's attention. She loved clubs and electronic music.

"Can we go in PLEASE!?" Yang bounced with joy as she asked.

"Sure Yang, but not for too long okay? You know how large crowds make me nervous" Blake replied as the two entered through the front door and were greeted with a sort of Japanese decor theme as rose petals fell gracefully from the ceiling the dance floor was only slightly full and at the end of it at the head of the stage was Deadb3ar, the hottest electronic artist in all of Vale. He was rapidly turning dials and adjusting switches with precision and skill, the couple found and open spot on the dance floor and began dancing.

After quite sometime the two became thirsty and Yang offered to go to the bar to fetch them drinks, upon arriving at the counter she noticed a man sitting next to her, he was dressed in a white coat with black pants, and sporting a stylish black bowler hat. He was smoking a cigar and sipping a shot of scotch. The man looked familiar to Yang, but she paid no mind as she ordered their drinks.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, OH and one of those little umbrellas." The bartender nodded and returned soon after with two drinks, handing them to Yang. Yang paid the man and walked back towards Blake. The man in the white coat turned his head and watched her go, he turned back around and faced a figure off to the side, waving him over.

"What is it Roman?" the man asked curiously as he sipped down his own shot of scotch.

"Junior. Isn't that, that girl you ran into trouble with a few months back? The one with the blonde hair?" He said as he pointed to Yang with his cigar in hand. Giving Junior a brief glimpse of the girl, looking shocked he replied.

"Yeah that's her, what are we gonna do?" Junior asked.

"Simple Junior, we stop her and her little girlfriend from foiling our operation."

"How do you suppose we go about that? They aren't just sweet innocent harmless little girls you know."

"My boy it's quite simple, if they won't go down themselves, then we make them go down and if we have to…throw in a little…collateral damage." Roman gave an evil chuckle as he watched the couple for a few more seconds, then proceeding to go over the plans with Junior.

_**There you have it folks! Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Ill upload Chapter 4 as soon as possible i promise! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Destined Hellfire **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Time for Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **_

The dance floor was booming as Yang and Blake became lost in the music, dancing rhythmically as a pair. Clearly having the time of their lives, as they enjoyed themselves, Roman and Junior were sitting at the bar, discussing their plan and how they would go about stopping the couple of Yang and Blake from foiling their plans. After several minutes of discussing, Roman turned and signaled Deadb3ar, from which he picked up a nearby mic. He cut the music off and watched as the energetic crowd went motionless, with this distraction, Roman and Junior moved backstage and awaited for phase 2 of their scheme to be set in motion.

"First off I want to thank everyone for coming to _The Little Bear_ tonight!" Deadb3ar removed his helmet as he said this, then continuing, "It's so nice to have a loving supporting crowd to dance to my music! And for that I want to do something a little different, something special! I'm going to pick one couple out there, and they get to come up here on stage and dance there for this next track I'm about to play!" The crowd went ecstatic as he said this, immediately all raising their hands, Deadb3ar examined the crowd and found his two lucky winners. "I chose the lovely couple over there in the back! The two girls in the black dress and the yellow dress!" Yang jumped for joy when she heard this, asking no questions she quickly grabbed Blake's hand and rushed them to the stage.

Now on stage Deadb3ar approached the couple. "So what are your names?"

"Im Yang and this is my GORGEOUS AND LOVING GIRLFRIEND Blake!." She replied so excited, bouncing around.

"Alright well congrats you two! Enjoy the track! This one goes out to all the beautiful couples out there…" As he finished his sentenced he went back to his sound station and began playing a slow jam. Yang took Blake up in her arms as the two began swaying back in forth to the beat. With their eyes closed and their bodies interlocked in each others arms, Roman and Junior took this opportunity to begin phase 2 of the plan, having to go on an sped up schedule, due to some of the passengers that were on the ship that they didn't account for.

With that, the evil duo found themselves quickly in the hull of the ship, were they and a few of their goons were setting explosives in the rear of the hull, where all the vital gauges and engines for the ship could be found. Doing this job ever so carefully for what seemed like ages but it was the only time in which they could pull it off, as this was the 10 minute window were the employees went through their shift rotation. The duo and their goons had finished. As they went to exit the hull they were greeted by one of the freshly arrived night crew members, who immediately attempted to go get help. Roman laughed and ordered some of his goons after him.

The crew member had reached the opposite end of the ship's hull, finding not a single one of the employees working down here tonight. Out of breath from running and now panicking he turned around and headed back towards the rear of the ship, running the best he could only to soon find himself tripping over something and falling flat on his face. Dazed for a few moments, he soon regained his wits and proceeded to turned himself onto his back and sitting up to lay eyes on what he had tripped over, pale and horrified, what he saw was the dead body of his fellow crew mate, with his throat slit. He tried to let out a scream for help, only to have his mouth be covered by the cold leather glove of one of Torchwick's goons. The fiend snapped the poor crew mates neck, and left him there on the floor laying completely lifeless next to his dead friend.

Roman let out an evil laugh as he waved his goons to follow him with his cane. They exited the hull, and found themselves backstage if the club, where Yang and Blake were still dancing to the slow song. Roman let our a evil grin as he aimed Candy Cane at the couple, beginning to press his finger down on the trigger, Junior quickly followed as he pulled out Batzooka, aiming the barrel at the same target, only to have the slow song stop and Yang and Blake to open their eyes, Deadb3ar quickly exited backstage via stage left as the teen couple began smiling at each other. Blake turned to exit the stage, not noticing Roman or Junior. Yang followed but stopped as she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye, the shine of a barrel, acting quickly she dove and only barely dodged the round as it escaped Candy Cane. "BLAKE GET DOWN." She yelled as she landed on top of Blake, shielding her. The round went flying over the two, shortly followed after by the rocket of Batzooka both hitting the center of the dance floor, causing several people to fly in various directions, followed by the several _thumps_ as their bodies crashed onto the floor.

With the dance floor in utter flames and the deceased bodies of innocent passengers littering the club, Yang rapidly rolled off of Blake and hurriedly rose to her feet, cocking _Ember Celica _as her would be assassins stepped out of the shadows. Blake shortly followed, pulling out Gambol Shroud from underneath her dress, Roman remained speechless, letting off only an sinister grin and a diabolical laugh as Junior followed after him, but instead speaking, with a look of pure hatred towards the blonde teen,

"Remember me, Blondie?"

_**There you have it folks! Chapter 4 of Last Kiss! I tried my best to fix grammar as one of you suggested, if I still failed to use proper grammar i apologize! Please leave your reviews! I love reading them so I can better improve the story with each chapter i post! Hope you enjoyed! This story will not be updated for at least 2 weeks. Until then my awesome readers!**_

_**-Destiend Hellfire **_


End file.
